


The Dangers Of A Smart Mouth

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Ficlet, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Running your mouth can get you in trouble.





	The Dangers Of A Smart Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: Stay tonight / Turn / Spanking / Circumstances / Fortune.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_  
  
“Ouch! Watch it.”  
  
“Shush. It’s _supposed_ to hurt. It’s a spanking.”  
  
“Oh, really? I had no idea.”  
  
 _Smack!_ A wince and a strangled whimper.  
  
“Quiet. I’ve had enough of your smart mouth today.”  
  
“I thought you liked my mouth and what it could do.”  
  
 _Smack!_ Much harder than before.   
  
“Hey!”  
  
“No complaints. Take your punishment like a good boy.”  
  
A soft groan this time. “Fuck, why do you talk to me like that?”  
  
“Don’t act like it doesn’t turn you on.”  
  
“That’s the problem. It does.”  
  
 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_  
  
A hitching of breath, accompanied by a gasping cry.   
  
“Not such a smartass now, are you?”  
  
“Don’t act so smug.”  
  
 _Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_  
  
A choking sob, fists grasping desperately for purchase against the legs of a chair.   
  
“Don’t tell me how to act. This is why you get punished so much.”  
  
A huff that would have sounded angry and pouty if it wasn’t so shaky. “I should have never agreed when you asked me to stay tonight.”  
  
“You wanted to stay tonight. These are the circumstances you wanted. You craved this. You craved _me_.”  
  
Those words resulted in an unbidden moan.   
  
“No smart retort this time?”  
  
Another moan, this time more strained, more breathless.   
  
_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_  
  
A keening, shuddering cry echoed through the small room. A final shivering sigh, then silence for a moment.  
  
A low chuckle. “Did you just cum from being spanked?”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
“That’s a first.”  
  
“Mention that to anyone, Longbottom, and I’ll tell everyone you’re a sadistic, kinky bastard and ruin your sweet, gentle reputation.”  
  
The reply came in a deep, dangerous voice. “What was that, Zabini?”  
  
A sudden change in demeanor, like shrinking backwards. “N-nothing.”  
  
“Seems you haven’t learned your lesson yet. Bad news. Fortune isn’t on your side tonight.”  
  
“I… I’m sorry, Neville. Please don’t -”  
  
“Turn.”  
  
“Neville -”  
  
“Turn around and get back on my lap.”  
  
“Neville, please don’t do this.”  
  
No safeword was spoken. A smirk.  
  
“Now. Don’t make me say it again.”  
  
A pause. Then -   
  
_Smack! Smack! Smack!_


End file.
